


Тренируйтесь на кошках

by philippa



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Other, PWP, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два очень странных существа встретились в очень странном месте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тренируйтесь на кошках

**Author's Note:**

> Бета и соавтор: Rhaina
> 
> Чешир, говоря об Алисе, имеет в виду Волю Бездны.

 

Брейк сразу понял, что попал не туда.

 Не то чтобы это было ему в новинку: скажем, та эскапада с ванной комнатой герцога Бармы тоже случилась не специально, хотя он предпочитал об этом не распространяться. Но сейчас удивлять своим появлением ему было решительно некого. Он мог предполагать, что для Гилберта, к которому, собственно, и направлялся, его визит будет сюрпризом — но сюрприз подстерегал его самого: на гостиную Гилберта это, с позволения сказать, помещение походило меньше всего. Он вылез из камина и огляделся. Зал — а это, без сомнения, был зал — впечатлял как размерами, так и царившей в нем разрухой. Мебель драгоценного красного дерева была разбита, а кое-где просто превратилась в труху, пол усеян черепками, в которых с некоторым трудом опознавался расписанный вручную фарфор, и всюду лежали странные серые клочья, которые он сначала посчитал пылью. Но это была не пыль.

Брейк быстро произвел учет своим ресурсам: к сожалению, трость, с которой он не расставался, отсутствовала. В наличии — на поясе — имелся бархатный кошель для хождения в гости, а в кошеле горсть золотых монет, вышитый платок и серебряная десертная вилочка. Он рассеянно провел по трем ее зубцам, укололся и пососал палец. На первый случай сойдет.

Хотя, конечно... Брейк перешагнул через обломки буфета и коснулся стены — вернее, шелка, которым она была обита. Первоклассный шелк, не тускнеющий со временем, яркий и прочный, украшали сейчас четыре длинные прямые борозды, которые тянулись от пола до потолка. Он убедился, что штукатурка тоже процарапана, и достаточно глубоко. Да, эта вилка намного качественнее.  
Жаль, что оценить иронию судьбы было все так же некому.  
Он еще раз обошел комнату, не решаясь соваться наружу, — бывшая дверь щерилась осколками досок, как зубастая пасть, и из-за нее глядела тьма. Брейк задрал голову и убедился, что никаких ламп, горящих или нет, и в помине не было, равно как и окон. Откуда же здесь дневной свет?  
Собственно, ответ уже некоторое время вертелся у него на языке, но так не хотелось облекать его в слова! Вернее, в слово. Бездна.

Он еще раз коснулся сырого шелка — странное ощущение, будто касаешься крыла бабочки, и пыльца остается на кончиках пальцев. Если это в самом деле Бездна, дело плохо. Он поискал взглядом камин, из которого появился, и предсказуемо не нашел. Там, где он был, у стены, теперь лежала бурая куча чего-то непонятного, больше всего напоминавшая достаточно крупную собаку — дохлую, естественно. Брейк не отличался брезгливостью — брезгливые в Пандоре не приживались, — так что подошел, поддел ее носком сапога и выдохнул. Игрушка. Непонятно, чем именно это было прежде, но в любом случае — плюшевой игрушкой. Покрытой когда-то желтым, но потемневшим и слипшимся, будто от сырости, мехом. И беспощадно вспоротой вдоль, так что вывалилась начинка. 

Что-что, а хорошую шутку Брейк ценил. И кто бы ни стоял за этим происшествием, он, безусловно, обладал извращенным чувством юмора — как раз в его вкусе. Хотел в гости к Найтрею, Зарксис Брейк? Получи.  
Он обернул руку платком и прикоснулся к разрезу. Винсент бы позавидовал, точно. Кроме борозд на брюхе наличествовали дыры на загривке и напрочь вырванный кусок между задних конечностей.   
Матерь божья, ее что — насиловали? Кому, во имя Бездны, придет в голову насиловать плюшевую игрушку? Даже младший Найтрей до такого не опускался.

Так или иначе, оставаться здесь Брейк не желал. Надо было искать выход. Несколько мгновений он забавлялся мыслью вызвать Шляпника и решить все проблемы разом — но очередной раз валяться без сил и харкать кровью не хотелось смертельно.   
Он подобрал ножку от стола, примерился, покрутил ею в воздухе — и шагнул к двери.  
Звук появился, как только Брейк протиснулся между створок. И свет — в комнате, в которую он теперь попал и сразу определил для себя как столовую, было светло, как бывает в доме пасмурным днем. Но звук был ему незнаком: низкий прерывистый гул — не вода, не ветер и не огонь — казался отчего-то не страшным, почти домашним, будь он тише. Через пару мгновений Брейк перестал его замечать, потому что нашел кое-что поинтереснее. Во-первых, здесь уцелел стол, сооружение поистине монументальное — примерно такой же он видел в кабинете леди Шерил и что-то сморозил насчет использования по прямому назначению, после чего и был на неделю отлучен от дома. А во-вторых, на дальнем конце стола, рядом с еще одной дверью, красовалась ажурная серебряная конфетница, а в ней...  
Брейк глазам не поверил: разноцветные миндальные шарики! Перескакивая через горы мусора, он подбежал и, не в силах противиться искушению, запустил руку в корзинку. Медовый, мятный, ромовый! Он помотал головой, прогоняя наваждение: никто не знает, сколько лет — или столетий — они здесь лежат, и вообще — конфеты ли это? И может, стоило использовать вилку?  
Пахло от них правильно. Брейк потянул носом и облизнулся. Запах манил неудержимо. Рука потянулась сама и выбрала темно-розовый: цветочный. Брейк прижмурился, высунул язык и самым кончиком коснулся лакомства. Ах! Это было оно!  
Звук усилился, но сейчас и он был к месту.  
— М-м-м... да!  
Он и сам не заметил, как заговорил вслух.  
— Вкусно?  
Брейк рванулся, завертел головой, но неведомый враг, заманивший его сюда, подобрался с плохой стороны — с той, где он был слеп.  
— Пусти!  
Его схватили за волосы, больно царапнув кожу, и оттянули голову назад.  
— Как невежливо, Зарксис Брейк! Ты ел мое угощение — теперь ты должен отблагодарить меня, верно?  
Голос был незнаком и, как с ужасом понял Брейк, едва ли мог принадлежать человеку. Эта манера говорить, сам его тон — отзывающийся где-то внутри, под ложечкой, проникающий вглубь... Голос Бездны, голос Цепи.  
— Кто ты?!  
— Хозяин этого дома, Зарксис Брейк! Хочешь быть моим гостем?  
Что-то мягкое скользнуло по его шее, обхватило ее, сдавило, как сдавливает зимой слишком туго завязанный шарф. Брейк покосился вниз. Черный мех? Кто сейчас носит мех?  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— А что ты можешь предложить мне, Зарксис Брейк?  
— Где я? Откуда ты меня знаешь?  
— Ах, как много вопросов, — промурлыкали ему в самое ухо. Чужое дыхание обжигало. — Разве так ведут себя в гостях?  
Ну что ж, если тварь хочет поиграть с ним — он готов.  
— А разве так поступают с гостями?  
— С незваными — как угодно.  
Правую руку вдруг пронзила боль: будто несколькими ножами сразу полоснули по плечу, сверху вниз.   
— Например, вот так. Плати за угощение, Зарксис Брейк!  
— Чего тебе нужно?! — заорал он что было сил.  
— То, что есть у тебя. То, чего мне не хватает.   
Дыхание приблизилось, и что-то влажное шершаво прошлось по шее, цепляя волоски.

 

***

Чешир маялся. Поначалу — когда он не мог еще понять причину, а главное, природу нарастающего в нем беспокойства, — он бессчетное число раз обошел весь дом, который и без того знал лучше своих несуществующих усов, в поисках источника раздражения. Ничего не обнаружив и только сильней разозлившись, Чешир решил подрать диван в гостиной наверху — тот, в спальне, давно превратился в труху. И кресло, и пуфик под туалетным столиком.   
Помогло, но ненадолго. В бессильной ярости он запустил когти в стену с такой силой, что они вошли в нее как в масло — что там шелковая обивка! И когда он уже вел лапами вниз и боковое зрение выхватило упавшего с комода плюшевого пса, все вдруг стало ясно как день.  
Он просто-напросто был возбужден.  
Чешир не испытывал этого ни разу — будучи Цепью, а поскольку настоящим котом он был.... когда? Он даже не мог вспомнить — стало быть, внезапно нахлынувшие на него ощущения тоже оказались надолго забытыми.  
И вот теперь...

Он решил, что все просто? Как бы не так! Чешир был один. Мог ли он угадать, что с ним приключится такое, когда добровольно заточил себя здесь? О, ему нравилось думать, что он — хранитель тайны, свято оберегающий воспоминания его драгоценной Алисы, носитель благородной миссии, которую никто-никто на целом свете — ни на одном, ни на другом — исполнить не мог.  
Только отчего-то сейчас его вдохновенные порывы лишились прежнего пыла — и он, давно потеряв счет времени, слонялся из угла в угол, томимый мечтами иной природы.  
И ни одной кошки вокруг. Чешир рассеянно полизал лапу. Потом другую. Потом...  
Он в который раз оглядел комнату. Собака так и валялась на полу, уткнувшись неживым носом в пыль, и выглядела как-то одиноко. Чешир невольно ей посочувствовал — и сразу же позавидовал: неживая, что ей до его проблем.   
Вдруг вспомнилось, что за соседней стеной Алисина гостиная — ему нравилось называть так небольшую комнатку с кукольной мебелью и полками, на которых хранились игрушки. Туда он заглядывал редко — полагая, что Алиса рассердилась бы, — только убедиться, что ничего не изменилось, и Алисы там нет и не будет.  
Чешир совершенно точно помнил, что на одной из полок была кошка. Что? Кошка, вот именно. Плюшевая, само собой. В другое время он бы про нее и не вспомнил, хотя наперечет знал, что лежит на полках, — но, как говорится, на бескошье и ворона сойдет. А тут.  
Но Алисина гостиная... Был бы собакой — заскулил бы. Чешир обернулся: ему показалось, или собака шевельнулась? Не-ет, это издевательство!  
Он подскочил и, сердито зашипев, отшвырнул ее одним ударом лапы в дальний угол. Пфф.  
Осторожно поскреб дверь вожделенной комнаты, наивно, по-дурацки надеясь — а вдруг вот сейчас оттуда выйдет Алиса, и пожалеет, и почешет за ухом, и отдаст ему эту кошку... мяаарр!  
Силу он, как оказалось, не рассчитал и, проломив когтями внушительную дыру в двери, ввалился внутрь. Против судьбы — хоть он в данном случае сильно сомневался, что привела его сюда именно судьба — Чешир ничего поделать не мог, а потому раздумывать не стал и ухватил кошку с полки.  
Сперва было неудобно: лапы казались слишком большими, а объект желаний — слишком маленьким и, чего скрывать, пыльным, так что Чеширу, который волок кошку зубами за шкирку, попутно приходилось отфыркиваться. Хорошо, было недалеко — далеко он бы не вытерпел. Чешира хватило ровно на полминуты, а кошки... Вылизываясь, он то и дело встряхивал ушами, на которые падали все еще кружившие в воздухе клочки ненастоящего меха — зрелище в своем роде даже красивое.  
Впрочем, в голове слишком шумело, чтобы любоваться, и как-то даже потряхивало.   
Придя в себя, Чешир обнаружил, что дверь в Алисину гостиную распахнута настежь, на полу валяется несколько разбитых фарфоровых кукол, а клочки серого меха, бывшего когда-то кошкиным, разбавлены еще белым и розовым. Двух кроликов и поросенка на полках тоже недоставало.  
Чешир по привычке прикрыл уши лапами, хотя точно знал, что наказывать его некому, и, погружаясь в волны напрасных сожалений и стыда, мешавшихся с удовлетворением, незаметно для себя уснул.

К исходу четвертых, кажется, суток полки были девственно пусты, а Чешир — зол. На себя, на не вовремя проснувшееся недержание — а более всего на то, что снова не с кем. Даже с учетом того, что теперь Чешир старался трахать партнеров аккуратно, и назвать их одноразовыми было никак нельзя.   
Дольше всех хватило той самой собаки: про нее он вспомнил в минуту отчаяния, от которого почему-то опять хотелось взвыть, — а вспомнив, в два прыжка оказался рядом.   
Но все когда-то кончается, и бурлящая в Чешире смесь ощущений жизни не облегчала.  
Последний раз у него — у них с желтым плюшевым псом — случился в самой большой из комнат. Чешир ее не любил и, так и эдак пометив, старался больше не заглядывать. Уныло бродил, трогая лапой ошметки серой ваты, пытался играть с собственной тенью — но она, увы, была бесплотна. Спал он, как и положено, на кровати, стащив в кучу мягкие тряпки со всего дома, и именно там, во сне, бывал счастлив. Там он был просто котом, которому наливали молока в миску, чесали за ушами, небольно шлепали, приговаривая «ах ты негодник!», выпускали гулять в сад. Там были живые соперники, с которыми так славно было драться, и живые кошки, которых он призывал громким мяуканьем, хватал за загривок — и они покорно припадали на передние лапы и отводили в сторону хвост.   
Чешир просыпался с жалобным стоном и некоторое время размышлял — хватило бы ему сейчас вот такой настоящей кошки, или ее ждала бы та же участь, что и его любовников, набитых ватой: удар когтями, агония, смерть.

Он сам не помнил, что именно выдернуло его из очередного счастливого сна, вяло потянулся и по инерции еще немного помурчал. Что-то было не так, но поймать ощущение за хвост пока не удавалось. Чешир на всякий случай притих и навострил уши. Из той самой большой комнаты доносились звуки — чем-то смутно знакомые, но чем? Желтый пес издавать их точно не мог.   
И тут в нос ударил запах. Чешир поднял голову и принюхался: сомнений не было, он точно чуял это — чем бы оно ни было — раньше. Запах сразу и притягивал, и отталкивал: и непонятно было, куда бежать. Была бы здесь Алиса! Алиса защитила бы его и дала бы ему то, что есть у этого...  
Откуда он это взял, Чешир не понял — но поднялся и, напружинив лапы, двинулся на запах. Больше всего его пугала неопределенность: это, которое там пахло, казалось сразу и соперником, и добычей, и кошкой, которую нужно поскорее догнать, схватить и поступить так, как положено поступать с кошкой в течке. 

Еще не дойдя до двери, Чешир понял, что мурлычет. Ступив за порог — что идет на двух лапах, задних; Алиса говорила «на ногах». Еще через несколько шагов — что уже выпустил свою красу и гордость — когти.  
Он вывернул голову: раньше так не мог, а сейчас вывернул. Хвост был на месте. И не просто был — стал толще вдвое и неистово бил по бокам.  
Запахи снились ему и прежде, и он решил, что уснул и видит сон: ведь не мог же наяву появиться здесь человек, которого... который отдал ему глаз. Чешир узнал его, потому что тогда — в Бездне, у Алисы — тоже был большой стол, и угощенье на нем, и этот человек там тоже был. Точно отвечая его мыслям, человек из сна прошел вдоль стола, схватил какую-то посудину и запустил в нее руку. И облизнулся, точь-в-точь как кот! У Чешира перехватило дух.   
Он слишком хорошо помнил, что было потом — как от человека запахло уже не сладостями, а кровью, и хотелось кинуться на него, придушить, заставить отдать больше и бросить там же, у стола если не мертвым, то хотя бы слепым. Может, Алиса послала его? Послала этого человека для него, Чешира, чтобы он мог исполнить свою мечту? Откуда ей знать, что он мечтает сейчас совсем о другом? Хотя... Алиса знает все. Значит, надо пойти и взять.

Он взглянул еще раз — человек стоял у стола и облизывал пальцы. Глаз его был закрыт.  
Чешир заурчал громче. Пора было дать человеку имя в их игре — Зарксис Брейк.  
И вдруг человек заговорил:  
— М-м-м... да!  
Чешир замер, подергивая хвостом. Среди игрушек, которые он поимел за эти дни, была одна говорящая, самая маленькая и непрочная — и говорить она могла только одно слово: «Привет!» Он разорвал ее за один присест — и сколько ни пытался потом заставить то, что от нее осталось, говорить хотя бы это слово, так и не смог.   
Но эта, новая игрушка будет говорить долго. Говорить, стонать, мурлыкать... кричать под ним!  
Чешир знал, с какой стороны надо начать.  
Он прыгнул.  
Добыча затрепыхалась, но сделать уже ничего не могла. Когти одной лапы вцепились в волосы, вторая сковала за спиной руки.  
— Вкусно?   
— Пусти!  
Отлично! Сейчас мы ему ответим:  
— Как невежливо, Зарксис Брейк! Ты ел мое угощение — теперь должен отблагодарить меня, верно?  
— Кто ты?!  
Правильно, бойся меня, человек.   
— Хозяин этого дома, Зарксис Брейк! Хочешь быть моим гостем?  
А теперь успокоим его. Чешир рванул человека на себя и хвостом охватил его шею.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— А что ты можешь предложить мне, Зарксис Брейк?  
— Где я? Откуда ты меня знаешь?  
Еще ближе, чтобы он слышал дыханье, чтобы чувствовал...  
— Ах, как много вопросов!   
— А разве так поступают с гостями?  
Надо же, еще не сдается. Ну-ка...  
— С незваными — как угодно.  
Когти прошлись по руке, раздирая в клочки одежду, оставляя метку. Запах крови сводил с ума.  
— Например, вот так. Плати за угощение, Зарксис Брейк!  
— Чего тебе нужно?! — голос дрогнул.  
Ага, вот теперь хорошо. И будет еще лучше.  
— То, что есть у тебя. То, чего мне не хватает.   
И Чешир наконец-то коснулся его как хотел — провел языком по шее, снизу вверх, до уха, задевая мочку.  
Человек тихо ахнул и попытался вырваться.   
Не выйдет. Теперь ты мой.

 

***

Это было... ужасно? странно?  
«Невообразимо, — решил Брейк. — Попасть Бездна знает куда, встретить здесь неизвестно кого...» Мир — любой мир — был жестоким местом, в любой момент грозившим увечьем, болью, смертью, — но чтобы его, Зарксиса Брейка, просто зажимали в углу? Обычно он сам поступал так и получал, что хотел — один из немногих поводов, заставлявших его мириться с реальностью. Это, и сладости, и чужая боль.  
«Шляпник! — Брейк заорал беззвучно, призывая свою Цепь, и сжался, ожидая отклика. Ничего. — Шляпник!!!» Пусто.  
Такого просто не могло быть — но Шляпник не отзывался. Значит… значит, это не Бездна! Матерь божья, куда он попал? Он глубоко вздохнул — не хватало только запаниковать. Тварь не убила его, пока не убила — надо попробовать сбить ее с толку, заставить отвлечься, а там будет видно.  
— Поторгуемся? Ты назовешь свою цену, а я свою — вдруг сойдемся?  
— Непременно сойдемся, Зарксис Брейк! Но платить будешь ты!  
Длинный шершавый язык щекотал за ухом, скользил и кружил, не давая сосредоточиться. Этот... это существо знало, что делает — и знало слишком хорошо.  
Он скосил глаза вниз и не сразу понял, что видит. Ножи? Матерь Божья, это же когти! Лапа, вооруженная пятью когтями, острее и больше которых он отродясь не видел, двигалась сверху вниз, от шеи к ногам. Он ничего не чувствовал, пока холод не коснулся груди и живота. Тварь не раздевала его — рвала одежду! Сюртук и рубашка держались на одном рукаве, но еще не падали. 

  
И тут мягкое, которое раньше обвивало шею, вдруг ослабло, позволив ему дышать свободно. Ослабло, но не исчезло — легко коснулось подбородка, пощекотало, еще и еще. Брейк попробовал наклонить голову, но не смог — его сильнее потянули за волосы, открывая горло. Он дернулся, стараясь защититься. Если руки — лапы — у твари заняты, то чем она касается его?.. Ответ был рядом, даже слишком близко: хвостом. Если это зверь, у него должен быть хвост. Длинный, покрытый мягким черным мехом... «Интересно, — вдруг подумал он, — а хвостом можно чувствовать так же, как, например, пальцами?» Зверь явно был доволен: по крайней мере, звуки, которые он издавал, невозможно было объяснить иначе. Он точно мурлыкал, если можно мурлыкать басом. Мурлыканье... Черный мех... Хвост... Бездна, он узнал! Из всех ее тварей этот — самый худший, самый ненавистный, самый... Последовало еще одно легчайшее прикосновение — меха и языка сразу. Брейк старательно вздохнул — почти простонал, расслабился, обмяк, покачнулся, словно ноги не держали его.  
Ага!  
— Нравится, Зарксис Брейк?  
— Да... Да!  
— Хочешь посмотреть на меня?  
— Да!  
Хватка ослабла — всего на мгновение, но этого хватило: Брейк резко присел, окончательно обрывая рукав и, кажется, лишившись пряди волос. Шипя от боли, перекатился, вскочил и помчался прочь, на бегу шаря в кошеле. Сейчас ему годилось любое оружие, какое он мог найти. Даже десертная вилка.   
Чешир настиг его через два шага.  
Повалил на пол, впиваясь когтями в плечи, а зубами в затылок — Брейк заорал и начал лягаться, но хватка только усилилась. Не обращая внимания на боль, Брейк вывернул руку и ткнул кота вилкой в бок. Тот махнул лапой, располосовав ладонь, — злосчастный столовый прибор отлетел в сторону.  
Теперь он был беззащитен. Второго шанса ему не дадут.  
— Не хочешшшь по хорошшшему, — прошипел Чешир.  
Когти подцепили край штанов, рванули вниз, колено давило на ноги, заставляя их раздвинуться, хвост... Матерь божья, хвост был везде: скользил по голым бокам, забирался в подмышки, обвивался вокруг ноги и тянул, вынуждая раздвигать еще шире, подставлять...   
— Пусти, — промычал он, больше от безнадежности. Все равно никто, кроме грязного пола, в который он упирался носом, услышать не мог. Но Чешир услышал и рассмеялся почти беззвучно — Брейк почувствовал этот смех всем телом, — и потерся о его задницу, утробно урча. Проклятый хвост отпустил наконец ногу, скользнул вбок, к бедру, пробрался под него, задевая член.   
Брейк дернулся – бесполезно.  
— Пусти!   
— Чтобы ты сбежал?  
— Нет... Нет! Я не... Я сам! — Кот отвечал — и это давало надежду, пусть слабую. По загривку текла кровь, но хотя бы можно было повернуть голову набок. — Я не буду...  
— Ты будешь молчать!

Хвост, покрытый черным мехом, коснулся его легче и нежнее, чем самые осторожные и искусные пальцы, погладил крайнюю плоть — и вдруг петлей обвился вокруг члена, сдавил и дернул, еще и еще.  
Брейк охнул, забился, но тело, которое прижимало его к полу, было слишком — не по-человечески — сильным, а ощущения — слишком пронзительными. Чужой твердый член упирался в его задницу, требовал своего, чужое дыхание шевелило волосы.  
— Любишь играть, маленькая белая мышка? Хочешь, я отпущу тебя и поймаю снова?  
Брейк не заметил, когда исчезли когти, и пальцы — обычные человеческие пальцы — обхватили шею, и мокрый язык прошелся по плечам и спине, а потом дотянулся до его рта, и он почувствовал на губах знакомый вкус: кровь.  
И тогда Зарксис Брейк застонал по-настоящему.

 

***

Все изменилось внезапно.  
Только что Чешир был готов трахнуть свою новую игрушку, своего белого мышонка, как трахал других, плюшевых — быстро и беспощадно. Но он забыл, как это бывает — с живыми.  
Этот человек, этот Зарксис Брейк вел себя безупречно: изворачивался, упрашивал, лгал, пытался сопротивляться. Чешир даже позволил ему вырваться, чтобы насладиться охотой на живую дичь, почувствовать, как трепещет жертва у него в когтях. Но главное он забыл.  
Брейк был теплым, у него был член, который так тянуло обхватить и сжать, ощутив, как человек не хочет поддаваться и все же поддается. Можно было трогать яички, щекотать между ног, ловить проклятия и судорожные вздохи.  
Для этого нужно было всего-то немного терпения — но котам не привыкать сидеть в засаде и караулить добычу.  
От Брейка одуряюще пахло: не пыльной шерстью, не свалявшейся ватой — кровью и мясом, страхом и все возрастающим возбуждением, сладостями и той, уже почти забытой жизнью. Следовало поберечь его, чтобы на дольше хватило.  
Чешир спрятал когти.  
Касаться Брейка пальцами ему тоже понравилось. Он уткнулся в окровавленный затылок, втянул воздух, лизнул.  
А-а-а-а...  
Возбуждение стало почти нестерпимым.  
Вылизать, напиться крови, подчинить его окончательно, сделать своим!  
Человек выгнулся под ним и застонал.  
Теперь позволено было все — спуститься ниже, поймать за бедра, рвануть, переворачивая на бок. Он уже не убежит, не сможет.  
Можно было перехватить его член и дать почувствовать разницу между мягким мехом и жесткими пальцами, и пройтись по влажной головке сначала хвостом, а потом языком, надавливая и прижимая все сильнее. Можно было опрокинуть Брейка на спину, прихватить зубами, втянуть его член в рот, а палец засунуть в задницу, изо всех сил подавляя желание выпустить когти, — и устоять, и оставить алые отметины только на внутренней стороне бедер, чтобы прижаться к ним губами и, дурея, слизывать кровь.  
И когда после всех «можно» наконец наступит «нельзя» и терпеть станет невозможно — неудержимо толкаясь внутрь, на мгновение пожалеть, что Алиса сделала его таким, что он трахает Зарксиса Брейка как человек, а не как кот, гладким человеческим членом — и тут же забыть об этом.  
Потому что новая игрушка и сейчас работала идеально.  
Лицо Зарксиса Брейка исказилось, на лбу и висках выступил пот. Брейк застонал, потом — когда хвост опять коснулся его члена, дразня, теребя, скользя вверх и вниз — заорал, подался назад, раздвигая ноги шире некуда, хватаясь за воздух, за собственные колени, за плечи Чешира, запрокидывая голову — и кончил, завывая. Как кот.  
И Чешир, остервенело вбиваясь в него и едва не лишаясь рассудка, какой-то своей частью, существующей не здесь, возблагодарил Алису, которая сотворила его таким — способным трахаться долго. Как человек.  
Он наклонился, слизнул с живота Брейка брызги спермы — и тоже кончил в три удара, по-кошачьи торжествуя победу.

 

***

Кажется, он отрубился. Не заснул же?  
Брейк шевельнулся: с одной стороны был холодный пол, с другой — теплое тело Чешира. Кот лежал, закрыв единственный глаз, просунув колено между ног Брейка и обхватив его хвостом.  
Матерь Божья, Чешир!  
Он трахался с Чеширом — и не просто трахался, а подставлялся, как шлюха, нес какую-то чушь, вопил и кончал под ним так, что едва не вывернулся наизнанку. И, кажется, — он прислушался к себе и в ужасе втянул воздух — кажется, он не отказался бы повторить.  
Чешир взглянул на него.  
— Белая мышка хочет еще? Черный кот к твоим услугам, мышка!  
И легко перекинул Брейка через себя, устраивая на бедрах. Бездна, у него опять стоял.  
Брейк почувствовал, как член Чешира входит в него, попробовал приподняться и понял, что не может — тело не слушалось. Оказалось, что делать ничего и не нужно — Чешир поднимал и опускал его, вскидывая бедра. Вездесущий хвост опять принялся за дело, плотно обхватив член и яички, жесткие пальцы сжали и выкрутили сосок — Брейк задышал чаще, всхлипнул, скользнул руками по телу, лежащему под ним...  
Этот раз был совсем другим — медленным, постепенным, почти ленивым, сладким до одури. Голова кружилась, комната плыла и качалась. Брейк, должно быть, прикусил губу — во рту опять была кровь, и это подстегивало больше всего.  
Чешир оскалился, приподнимая верхнюю губу, открывая клыки в безумном подобии улыбки, поддал сильнее.  
Больше смотреть Брейк не мог — зажмурился и соскользнул в охватившее его блаженство, пачкая спермой блестящий черный мех, чувствуя себя бескостной куклой, игрушкой в руках, без особых усилий державших его на весу, насаживающих на гладкий толстый член.  
Чешир выгнулся дугой, завыл и взорвался внутри Брейка, сотрясаясь в оргазме.  
Брейк почти не чувствовал, как Чешир осторожно освободил его, уложил на себя, обнял и замурлыкал — громко и удовлетворенно.

 

***

Чешир был счастлив. Голод, так долго терзавший его, наконец-то унялся. Он и сам был удивлен, что хватило всего двух раз — но Зарксис Брейк сумел, выжал его, выпил досуха.  
Его белый мышонок — то шустрый, то покорный, то неподатливый, то слабый. Конечно, он еще немного робел, но Чешир научит его разным штукам, которые ему когда-то нравились. Он будет беречь эту игрушку, чтобы играть с ней долго, очень долго... Если только Брейк не исчезнет — если его не отберут так же внезапно, как дали.

Брейк завозился, вздохнул, взглянул на Чешира сквозь волосы, упавшие на лицо, и тут же отвел взгляд.  
Куда это он смотрит? Может, ему уже надоело играть? Может, он хочет улизнуть и ищет выход? Потому что он захочет сбежать отсюда, непременно захочет — ведь люди так жестоки и вероломны. И его, Чешира, дело — не отпустить. Не дать ему увидеть выход. Не дать ему увидеть...  
И точно, зачем теперь Зарксису Брейку глаз? Больше не нужен, все равно Брейк закрывает его, когда трахается — Чешир запомнил, он следил за ним.  
Если он заберет глаз у Брейка — а он сумеет, конечно! — Брейк останется с ним на все время, все — сколько ему понадобится.  
И у них все равно останется два глаза на двоих, верно? Чешир позаботится о своем мышонке — будет кормить его сладостями, позволит отдыхать, если тот устанет, перенесет в спальню, на кровать — люди любят трахаться на кровати... И всем будет хорошо.

Он ласково, но крепко обнял Брейка, перекатился, подминая его под себя, оперся на локоть и заглянул в лицо. Свободной рукой провел по губам — Брейк тотчас ухватил его пальцы, и Чешир чуть было не отвлекся, но строго приказал себе — нельзя. Они еще успеют. Сейчас главное — глаз.  
Прикусил на мгновение мочку уха — Брейк вздохнул, опустил ресницы и почти улыбнулся. Его рука легла Чеширу на голову, поглаживая и почесывая за ушами. Проклятье! Может?.. Нет, он решил.  
Выпустить когти было делом одной секунды, но именно ее Зарксис Брейк выбрал, чтобы приподняться, потянуться за поцелуем — и Чешир промахнулся. Коготь скользнул по щеке.  
Брейк выругался, вцепился в Чеширово ухо, выкрутил — тот завопил, мотая головой, отпрянул — Брейк выскользнул из-под него и кинулся прочь.

 

***

Проклятая тварь!  
Он, Зарксис Брейк, поверил, купился на ее уловки, как последний простак!  
Растаял, поплыл, поддался!  
Раскис до того, что едва не поцеловал это порожденье Бездны — и сполна огреб за свою слабость.  
Но ведь, в конечном счете, она его и спасла?  
Ухо само подвернулось под руку, Брейк рванул, впился ногтями — кот с воем скатился с него. Это была всего лишь отсрочка, но сдаваться он не собирался. Кинулся под стол, вынырнул с другой стороны, и едва не заорал от радости: камин! Камин, которого не было еще мгновение назад! Он оглянулся — Чешир настигал — и влетел в мраморный зев, понадеявшись напоследок, что, может быть, просто разобьет себе голову о камень.

Тишина.  
Что-то мягкое под ногами.  
Запах сухого дерева, сапожного дегтя, табака.  
Зарксис Брейк открыл свой единственный, чудом спасенный глаз — и тотчас закрыл его снова.  
В шаге от него застыл как громом пораженный Гилберт Найтрей — в одной руке спичка, в другой коробок, чуть дальше, за столом, накрытым к чаю, сидели Оз и Алиса — и все трое пялились на него.   
— Что?.. — начал Гилберт, но голос изменил ему. Он откашлялся и повторил: — Что с тобой? Где ты был?  
Зарксис Брейк поднялся с коврика, на который  и вывалился минуту назад, и выпрямился в полный рост, являя зрелище равно патетическое и непристойное — весь лохмотья, кровавые раны и засохшая сперма, — и подмигнул:  
— Я? Ах да... выполнял задание.  



End file.
